Of Shota Boy and Pedophiles
by holier-than-thou-mrnmnm
Summary: ugh. betapa manisnya bibir mungil tersebut. paha yang sewarna pualam dan mata lebar tanpa double-lids yang selebar mentari senja. cheesy, sih, tapi itulah deskripsi yang pantas untuk menggambarkan Minseok. Shota!Minseok. Xiumin/everyone. warning : heavy lemon ahead? ini adalah kumpulan oneshot tentang si kecil Minseok dan penggemar-penggemar mesumnya!
1. Chapter 1

**_For irene, don't read please. I'm damned._**

_._

Minseok mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna mahogani tersebut. "Permisi," dia berteriak kecil dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Siang itu, seharusnya Sehun sudah berada di rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk Minseok. Ya, Sehun adalah teman dekat Minseok sejak mereka masih kecil, dan Minseok serta Sehun sudah berjanji untuk melakukan permainan lelaki yang beberapa hari ini digunjang-gunjingkan oleh anak-anak cowok di SD mereka.

_._

_"V-video porno?"_

_Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun ketika dia membisikkan hal kotor tersebut di telinga Minseok. Minseok adalah anak yang rajin dan patuh, dan dia jelas tahu hal apa saja yang akan terjadi jika menonton video porno. Sel otaknya akan mati, dan dia akan bodoh, dan nilai dia akan jadi jelek. _

_Dan ibunya akan sangat marah._

_"Iya," Sehun berkata dengan muka datar seakan dia tidak baru saja mengajak minseok menonton video mesum di rumahnya pulang sekolah nanti. "Sekalian kau menginap saja di rumah. Tidak ada orang, karena ibu dan ayah akan pergi sampai minggu." _

_"Tapi ibuku?" Minseok menolak, tentu. tapi dia merasa berkewajiban untuk menolak secara halus._

_"Aku sudah bilang kau akan menginap di rumahku." Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan kembali memainkan I-pad-nya. "Ayolah, Min. Kita ini kan anak-anak lelaki yang sehat. Sekali nonton saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Sehun nyengir senyuman yang tidak biasa dia tunjukan. Minseok mengerutkan dahi. "Tetap saja, kita tidak boleh nonton begituan. Dilarang. Kalau mau nanti saja kalau sudah besar." _

_"Kak Luhan sudah nonton sejak dia kelas empat SD."_

_Minseok memerah. "Kak L-Luhan itu lain."_

_Kak Luhan adalah kakak Sehun yang memiliki perbedaan umur yang sedemikian jauhnya. Statusnya sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat pertama Seoul University. Ya, dia memang jenius, pikir Minseok. Sejak dulu Minseok sangat mengagumi kakak Sehun yang tampan tersebut. Karena itu Minseok agak syok saat tau kalau Luhan sudah menonton video laknat tersebut semenjak kelas empat SD. EMPAT SD! Bayangkan._

_"Kenapa lain? Sama-sama makan nasi, sama-sama menghirup udara kok." Kejar Sehun. "Dia sudah besar," omel Minseok merapihkan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas."Tapi saat dia menonton video itu, dia kelas empat. Dan kita kelas enam." Sehun menatap mata Minseok. "Tetap beda, Sehun." Minseok manyun, tidak menerima pernyataan gila Sehun. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau."_

_"Ya sudah," Sehun terlihat kecewa. "Tapi kita tetap ngerjain PR biologi hari ini dirumahku."_

_Minseok tambah manyun. "Kenapa nggak dirumahku saja?" _

_"Soalnya aku maunya di rumah aku." Sehun berkata santai. Tiran yang sewenang-wenang. "Kamu ke rumah aku aja nanti jam lima sore."_

.

"Permisiiiii!" Minseok sekarang sudah sangat sebal. Mana?! Katanya Sehun jam lima sudah datang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah enam dan Sehun tidak membuka pintu sama sekali. Minseok mendengus sebal, dan duduk disebelah pintu rumah Sehun. Dia mengecek handphone-nya untuk menemukan SMS berbunyi _orang tuaku ternyata membawa aku pergi. Aku telpon ke rumah kamu nggak bisa. Balik aja, sana. _Tertanda, Sehun ganteng.

"Dasar tiraaaan!" bentak Minseok sebal, menggigit bibir merahnya kencang.

"Siapa yang tiran?"

Minseok berbalik dengan cepat untuk melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut _auburn _menantang.

.

.

.

**SexEd**

**Rdscntblckptch**

**Pairing : Luhan/Xiumin**

**Warning : Dirty talk and several lemony goodness... PWP, handjob, shotacon, sexy Minseok, and horn-dog Luhan. rushed.**

**Disclaimer : When I say the pieces of sexiness are not mine, then they are not, so don't come around and rub the infactual rumour to my face.**

**Warning again : for underages, don't, please, don't read this because this is really really dir-ty!**

.

.

.

"K-kak Luhan?!" Minseok terlihat kaget sekaligus senang. "Siapa yang tiran, Minseok?" tanya Luhan sedikit menahan tawa walau dia tahu siapa yang sudah membuat Minseok terlihat sebegini marahnya. Kalau bukan adik semata wayangnya yang dia cintai, siapa lagi?

Minseok terlihat malu ketika dia menunduk. "Ah, b-bukan apa-apa, kok. Ungh, kak, aku balik ya."

"Lho, kenapa buru-buru? kamu pasti nungguin Sehun kan? Kenapa nggak masuk saja?" tanya Luhan. "Nggak ada siapa-siapa didalam," kata Minseok sedikit murung memikirkan nasib PR biologi yang harus dikumpulkan hari senin nanti. Dia bisa sih mengerjakan PR itu sendirian, tapi Sehun nanti keenakan dong, dibuatin PR terus! Sehun memang tidak berkeprimanusiaan. "serius? Semuanya pergi?" tanya Luhan dan mencoba membuka grendel pintu yang disambut dengan kenihilan. Wajah Minseok tambah mendung.

Luhan menatap wajah Minseok yang sedikit sedih itu dan tergerak hatinya untuk membantu Minseok. "Memang mau ngapain?" tanya Luhan sedikit mendekat pada Minseok. "Mengerjakan PR biologi." Kata Minseok. Luhan menghela nafas. Adiknya memang jenius dalam matematika, namun sangat goblok dalam bidang biologi. Pantas saja dia melemparkan tanggung jawab pada Minseok sendirian. "Kebetulan," kata Luhan kemudian. "Mau kakak bantu?"

"Eh?" Minseok memandang Luhan seakan Luhan baru saja bilang monyet itu berkepala tiga dan baru ingat kalau Luhan adalah calon dokter yang kuliah di universitas Seoul. Masak membantu anak kelas enam SD saja tidak bisa? Minseok tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat.

Tidak tahu saja mereka kalau senyum itu adalah pembukaan malam tanpa akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagian luar disebuat labia mayora, sementara bagian dalamnya labia minor?" tanya Minseok dengan kacamatanya menempel dihidung. Luhan mengangguk berseri-seri. Untunglah Minseok pintar, tidak seperti Sehun yang harus dibogem dulu baru mengerti dan mau menghapal. Minseok sedang mencatat dengan cepat diatas catatannya, dan Luhan menatap wajah Minseok yang terlihat sangat imut itu.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini Luhan memperhatikan sahabat adiknya tersebut. Minseok memang selalu menempel Sehun sejak kecil, dan Luhan tahu Minseok memang manis, tapi Minseok tidak terlihat semanis ini sebelumnya. Bibir _pomegranate-_nya mengecil karena serius, pipinya putih, kacamata berwarna hitam terpakai didepan mata sebentuk almond tersebut. Hal yang membuat Luhan pulang tanpa bilang-bilang dulu pun adalah harapan bertemu dengan Minseok. Tidak, Luhan yakin hal yang dia rasakan semata adalah perasaan biasa yang dirasakan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Dia tidak memimpikan Minseok dalam mmpi basahnya, tentu saja. Apalagi memfantasikan bibir kecil Minseok mengelilingi kebanggaannya, atau melibatkan Minseok diatas ranjang, atau semacamnya. Tentu saja tidak!

Oh, betapa Luhan adalah pembohong yang buruk.

Bahkan berdekatan dengan Minseok sekarangpun terasa sangat berdosa.

Luhan menghela nafas, mencoba menahan nafasnya supaya tidak terdengar terlalu _freaky—_jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan dia terus menerus merubah posisi duduknya karena, demi apapun, karena anatomi kepriaan miliknya dibawah sana terus menerus meminta perhatian—perhatiannya, dan perhatian Minseok.

Apa yang kupikirkaaan?! Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan. Fokus. Berfungsi. Bernafas. Ini Minseok yang kita bicarakan, bukan sekedar pelacur di pinggir jalan. Minseok yang polos dan bahkan terlihat ceria menulis nama bagian-bagian reproduksi wanita. Luhan tercenung. Saat dia kelas enam SD, dia merasa tersiksa saat dihadapkan dengan buku penuh dengan gambar reproduksi wanita. Dia masih hijau, masih polos, tapi pikirannya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan seraya guru menerangkan bahwa ovum dan sperma bertemu dan terjadilah bayi-bayi mungil yang lucu. Oh tidak. tentu tidak, saudara-saudara. Luhan yang jenius tahu hal-hal tidak semudah dan segampang itu. Luhan hampir bertanya lewat mana ovum dan sperma bertemu saat itu. bukan karena Luhan belum tahu. Luhan sudah sangat tahu lewat video yang dia download saat dia kelas empat SD.

Ya, rumor bukan hanya sekedar rumor.

Tapi Minseok terlihat santai-santai saja.

Dia tidak terlihat... tidak nyaman. Bahkan setelah Luhan menerangkan klitoris serta fungsinya.

Luhan jengah.

"Sekarang, tinggal reproduksi pria," Minseok tersenyum lebar kepada Luhan. Luhan seketika pusing.

"Mana yang belum kau mengerti, Minseok?" tanya Luhan sedikit bergetar. Ukh. Topik sensitif. Mayday. Mayday. Ada target yang akan ditembak jika Luhan tidak menjaga dagingnya ditempat.

Mungkin dia harus kekamar mandi.

"Yang ini, kak."

Minseok bergeser mendekati Luhan dan Luhan bersyukur dia menutupi pangkuannya dengan bantal. "Hm?" Luhan pusing dengan bau sabun dan vanila yang terpancar dari Minseok. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada satupun celana yang melorot. Setelah selesai berdua begitu, dia segera mendengar perkataan Minseok.

"...eksi."

Luhan mengerjap.

Minseok tidak baru saja mengatakan apa yang dia kira Minseok katakan kan?

KAN?

"A...apa?" Luhan terlihat dungu.

"Kenapa pria bisa merasakan ereksi?" tanya Minseok, terlihat datar sekaligus ingin tahu. "Maksudku, itu aneh sekali. Dibuku tidak dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Dan kenapa skrotum itu berkerut-kerut?" tanya Minseok. "Kenapa dimana adanya prostat? Aku membaca kalau prostat itu semacam dinding di anus, tapi aku tidak merasa ada dinding di anusku."

Luhan yakin jiwanya baru melayang. Minseok bertanya—jika bukan di saat yang salah—hal yang sangat tepat.

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita praktekan. "E-Ereksi itu," Luhan menelan ludah. Sadar. Dia adalah calon dokter. Kenapa menjelaskan ereksi kepada anak berusia tiga belas saja dia sudah merasa kepayahan? Oh iya, karena dia sedang merasakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Adalah kondisi dimana darah mengalir cepat ke organ genital pria sehingga darah memenuhi ruang-ruang kosong di organ tersebut." Minseok mencatat lagi. Luhan berjuang untuk melanjutkan jawabannya. "Karena itulah organ genital pria menjadi keras."

"Apa yang menyebabkan darah mengalir ke penis? Memang awalnya di penis tidak ada darah?" tanya Minseok kritis, tepat seperti reporter seks bebas. Umurmu masih tiga belas, nak, pikir Luhan sedih. "yah... karena macam-macam hal... seperti stimulasi yang berlebihan..." jelas Luhan setengah-setengah, sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi. "Stimulasi? Stimulasi apa? Dimana?" Minseok bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Setan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke prakteknya saja?" Luhan bertanya, setengah berharap setengah gila. Dia memang gila.

"Hah?" Minseok bingung.

Luhan apalagi.

"M-maksudnya, maksudnya kan kalau secara langsung kan akan lebih mudah..." minseok terlihat agak tidak yakin namun ketika akhirnya minseok mengangguk dengan malu-malu... luhan merasa ingin pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmm... Ka-kak Luhan? K-katanya mau p-praktek..."

Minseok tidak yakin. Dia menutup selangkangannya yang telanjang, celana dalam dan celananya sudah terjatuh disudut kamar. Luhan memandang kaki telanjangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Ah, ya," Luhan terlihat sangat gugup. "Ap-apa kau yakin mau melakukan hal ini, Minseok? Kau... tidak akan menyesal, kan?"

Minseok mengerutkan dahi, pertanda tidak mengerti perkataan Luhan.

Luhan mengela nafas, nafas yang bergetar. "Oke," dia membasahi bibir. "Oke. Minseok, kamu pasti tahu bagian-bagian milikmu sendiri, kan? Coba sebutkan satu persatu."

"Hmmm," Minseok duduk bersilang dan mengangkat penisnya yang membuat tenggorokan Luhan kering sedari tadi. "Ini penis." Minseok turun ke dua kantung kecil dibawah penisnya. "Kulit ini namanya skrotum, didalamnya testis. Yang ini," Minseok menunjuk ujung kebanggannya, "Glans penis. Didalam penis ada saluran urin atau uretra. Saluran yang menghubungkan vesikula seminalis dan testis adalah vas deferens." Minseok menatap Luhan, meminta pendapat Luhan.

Luhan sibuk memperhatikan benda manis ditengah selangkangan Minseok.

Ugh.

"Kak?" Minseok terdengar malu.

"Y-ya?"

"B-bagaimana?"

Luhan mabuk. Apanya? Apanya yang bagaimana? "Bagus..." Luhan menunduk. Luhan membicarakan tentang daya ingat Minseok. Bukan selangkangannya. Sekali lagi, bukan selangkangannya! "Lalu?" Minseok terlihat bingung ketika bertanya. "Lalu apanya?" tanya Luhan bego. "Ereksi. Bagaimana kerjanya?" tanya Minseok sedikit polos. Keterlaluan. Luhan benar-benar tersiksa. Otaknya sudah berada diujung jalan!

"Coba... coba kau sentuh dan mainkan... penismu." Kata Luhan, merasa bibirnya panas karena secara tidak langsung dia tengah men-_dirty-talking _sahabat adiknya! Oh, oh. Luhan merasa sangat berbahaya. "Se-seperti ini?" Minseok menariknya sekali. "Bukan. Coba... kau tarik dan elus berkali-kali." Luhan tidak percaya ini! Oh. Lihat Minseok. Wajahnya yang polos terlihat sangat serius ketika melakukan intruksi Luhan. Setelah beberapa menit, Minseok menghela nafas. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kak."

Luhan mati.

"kak," Minseok mendekati Luhan. "Aku tidak ereksi."

Oh, betapa erotisnya omongan itu keluar dari bibirmu, sayang.

"Ugh!" Luhan mengerang. "Apa kau yakin mau melakukan ini, Minseok?!"

Minseok merasa tidak harus menjawab perkataan Luhan dengan respon negatif. Luhan menggeram lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ah!"

Minseok sekarang sedang dalam posisi yang sangat uenak—punggungnya yang tadinya menempel dengan dada bidang Luhan sudah merosot ke pangkuan Luhan, dan kepalanya bersender di abdomen Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang besar menutupi kejantanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan berwarna transparan, dan hal itu menambah rasa nikmat yang ada. Bajunya sudah naik sampai kedua titik cokelat puncak dadanya terlihat erotis. Nafasnya satu-satu dan dia mencengkram lengan Luhan kuat-kuat, wajahnya merah dan matanya berbayang. Tidak dia kira melakukan hal ini bisa senikmat ini. Kakinya melayang diudara, kaus kakinya masih terpakai. Luhan merasa pemandangan ini sangat mengundang gairah. Nafas Luhan sendiri sudah sanagt tidak teratur. Dadanya bertalu-talu memandang wajah penuh dengan gairah Minseok yang belum sampai satu menit yang lalu duduk kalem diatas pangkuannya.

Sebenarnya, yang Luhan lakukan hanya menarik milik Minseok yang manis, tapi hal itu seperti jadi adiksi yang menyiksa. Tekstur yang kenyal dan pas di antara jempol dan telunjuk Luhan, sangat sangat manis. Sampai beberapa puluh detik kemudian nafas Minseok terdengar berat dan dia merosot makin jatuh ke pangkuan Luhan. Luhan juga merasa milik Minseok sudah keras dan besar, walau tidak sebesar Luhan

"u-ungh! ah," Minseok terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan tangan Luhan. "Kak Lu-Luhan," Minseok mengerang.

"Minseok," Luhan menahan nafasnya supaya tidak terdengar berat. "Lihat penismu? Itu namanya ereksi. Terjadi karena adanya stimulasi dan gesekan menyeluruh yang konstan. Lihat juga cairan yang menetes itu? itu namanya pre-cum." Luhan merasa nakal dan dia mendudukan Minseok ke posisi semula untuk meraih testis Minseok. "Unh!" kepala Minseok melekat ke pundak Luhan ketika Luhan sengaja mengelus kedua bola tersebut dengan kedua telunjuknya. "Lihat ini? Ini skrotum. Kau tahu kenapa mereka berkerut? Karena sperma butuh kehangatan manusia, dan skrotum mengerut mendekatkan testikel ke tubuh pemilik testikel. Milikmu terlihat sangat manis." Kata Luhan secara _random. _Telunjuk Luhan menyentuh lubang urin Minseok dan mata Minseok langsung melotot ketika Luhan menggaruknya dengan sangat lembut. "U-ngh, aanh," kaki Minseok mengejang-ngejang, dan Luhan tidak pernah melihat wajah seerotis itu seumur hidupnya.

Tangan Luhan yang berlumur _lube _sudah siap didepan lubang Minseok. "Auh?" Minseok merasa sangat capek dan puas ketika dia merasa satu jari mendorong lubangnya. "Aku akan mencari prostatmu, minseokkie." Luhan menjilat telinga Minseok dan memasukkan sejari. Minseok merasa sangat gugup dan setengah takut, tapi gairah mengalahkan semuanya. Satu jari, masuk. Dua jari, masuk walau agak sulit. Ketiga jari, Minseok megap-megap. Namun setelah sepuluh menit yang sulit, Minseok malah menjerit meminta lebih kepada Luhan karena _ada sesuatu disana yang Luhan tusuk dan terasa begitu nikmat._

Luhan yakin itu adalah_ sweet spot_ Minseok, jadi dia mendorong tangannya lebih dalam.

"Kak, kak Lu-Luhan. A-ada, y-yang mau k-kelu-luar," Minseok berbisik kepayahan, matanya berlinang air mata. Luhan mengerjap. Minseok akan datang. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan saat-saat ini berlalu begitu saja. Orgasme pertama adalah yang terbaik.

Jadi, tangan Luhan menggenggam penis Minseok dan melakukan gerakan naik turun dengan sangat kotor dan bergairah. Tangannya di _channel _Minseok pun ikut bergerilya, memaksa Minseok, membuka, dan memanjakan seluruh syaraf menyenangkan Minseok.

"Uh!" Minseok kaget karena gerakan Luhan malah cepat. "Ah! Kak! Jangan, a-aku ti-tidak kuat!" Luhan tidak mendengar protes Minseok dan malah bermain dengan skrotum Minseok serta prostatnya. Minseok semakin terstimulasi. "Aaaangh, uah! AHN!"

satu semprotan berwarna opalit dan jadilah Minseok seorang dewasa yang merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

"Sudah?" tanya Luhan lembut ketika otot-otot Minseok jatuh keatas tubuhnya. Cairan lengket milik Minseok mengenai meja belajar dan bajunya, tapi sudahlah. Luhan merasa sangat senang. Walaupun yang dibawah sana tidak, tapi dia merasa sangat senang menjadi orang yang membuat Minseok orgasme pertama kali.

Minseok merasa sangat capek.

Dia menutup matanya dan Luhan tersenyum kecil. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan -alih merasa kasihan, dark Luhan muncul.

"Kita masih belum selesai, Minseokkie~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cliffhanger? _Emang.

Saya merasa dag dig duer nulis ini. Masih kurang? Emang sengaja. Males ngelanjutin sih! :p

Becanda. Tapi emang serius, saya ga kuat ngelanjutin. Sepertinya urat pervert saya agak putus karena udah lama ga nulis FF rate M...

Mungkin saya harus menulis lebih banyak Lemon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Daddy's Hand and Minseok's Underwear**

**Credit goes to Holier-than-thou-mrnmnm**

**Minseok-centric. Daku tidak memiliki satu rambutpun Mini-Minseok. **

**Buat yang nggak tahu apa itu daddy kink, boleh di gugel di mbah gugel dulu, daripada ntar muntah trus nge-flame? ****_Tehee._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hmm... _ah... _D-daddy..."_

Minseok seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini. Ini hal yang tidak diperbolehkan! Daddy akan sangat marah jika tahu dia melakukan hal ini—_bermain sendiri—_dan mungkin, _mungkin, _Daddy akan memberikan Minseok hukuman. Minseok menggigit bibir saat tangan sewarna pualam miliknya merosot memanjakan _adik_nya dibawah sana. Naik, turun, naik, turun, dengan irama dan ritme ayng tepat, dan semakin cepat. "Ungh, ahhhh," kepala Minseok menempel di tempat duduk dibelakangnya, tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang terkandung dalam perutnya sekarang.

Salahkan _Daddy_ yang meninggalkannya di siang hari hanya karena _pekerjaan. _Tidakkah dia tahu Minseok paling tidak mau dan tidak tahan untuk ditinggal sendirian? Minseok anak nakal, _anak yang sangat nakal. _Tapi itu tidak menahan Minseok untuk melanjutkan ministrasinya. "Oh, oh." Kecil terdengar dari bibir merah muda milik Minseok, nafasnya terpotong-potong. Keringat meluncur ke paha bagian dalamnya, bercampur dengan cairan lengket yang keluar secara berkala dari ujung kejantanan Minseok, yang sekarang, tengah mengalami masa pre-vulkanik-nya.

Minseok membayangkan tangan besar _daddy _memanjakan penisnya dan bukan tangan kecilnya. Tangan _daddy _sangat menyegarkan dan besar dan hangat dan _adik Minseok_ _bisa dengan mudah tertutupi dengan tangan itu. _"Ah. Unghhh~" Minseok menggigil ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh puncak dadanya yang sekarang terasa sesak dan tegang, sama dengan penisnya yang berwarna merah muda. Tidak puas dengan menyentuh penisnya, Minseok mengambil vibrator—alat yang disediakan khusus saat _Daddy _keluar kota saja—dan dengan gemetar mengolesi vibrator sepanjang sembilan inci itu dengan _whipped cream. _Jangan salahkan Minseok. tadi malam, _daddy _memutuskan untuk melahap Minseok secara _literal, _dan Minseok tidak komplain.

Apalagi _whipped cream _dialiri oleh semen milik _daddy _adalah makanan ringan terbaik yang pernah Minseok rasakan...

"_Daddy, ungh." _Minseok ingin sekali, _ingin sekali, _agar tangan _Daddy _yang besar menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan getaran kenikmatan fana, menenggelamkannya dalam lautan semen mereka berdua. Minseok ingat ketika _daddy _dan teman teman _daddy _datang untuk 'bermain' dengannya. Minseok senang, teman-teman _daddy _sangat baik dan lembut dan mereka selalu membawa 'permen' untuk Minseok dan semuanya tahu apa yang Minseok inginkan. Mereka juga punya penis yang besar-besar, seperti _daddy. _Seluruh semen mereka malam itu mungkin bias memenuhi satu gentong penuh untuk mandi itu, tentu saja, Minseok dapat _angry sex _dari _daddy _karena ternyata, secara kebetulan, _daddy _menangkap salah satu teman _daddy mencium bibir Minseok lama ketika penis teman daddy berada dalam lubang Minseok. _Sepertinya, bagi _daddy, _bibir Minseok adalah off limits—tidak dapat disentuh, dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat, selain oleh _daddy _sendiri.

Oh betapa Minseok suka hukuman dari _daddy._

"Oooooh!" Minseok mengerang seduktif ketika benda panjang itu memasuki liang kenikmatannya, mengaduknya, _menghancurkannya, _tapi tidak, tidak sekuat dan setajam bagaimana _Daddy _biasa melakukan semuanya. Mata Minseok terkabuti oleh gairah, tidak fokus dan tidak dapat memandang dan merasakan apapun selain rasa silikon vibrator dibawah sana. Minseok merasa melayang ketika dia menyalakan vibrator di level 3. "Uwanhhh," Minseok menelengkan kepala.

_Daddy, _pikir Minseok. _Aku butuh daddy._

_Daddy pasti akan marah besar._

Kepala Minseok terasa berkabut oleh banyak hal-hal kotor, seperti malam hari yang dipenuhi suara serak Minseok, atau film porno yang diberikan _daddy _ketika mereka mencoba untuk _jerking each other off, _atau majalah dewasa yang disembunyikan _daddy_nya...

"_Minseok," bisik _daddy _malam itu, sambil menusukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Minseok. Dia berlutut dan Minseok, dengan kefleksibilitasannya, menggantungkan kakinya ke pinggang _daddy _sementara setengah badannya tertidur diatas tempat tidur. "Jangan pernah _datang _ketika bukan aku yang mengijinkanmu datang."_

_"da-datang?" Minseok mengejang tanpa malu-malu ketika ujung kejantanan _daddy _menyentuh dinding kenyal di ujung sana. "Uah, _dad, no, no no no—_aaaaaaangh!" Minseok mengeluarkan setengah jeritan setengah nafas tercekik ketika _Daddy _malah dengan sengaja menggenggam kejantanannya dan cairan opalit itupun keluar. "Maksudnya datang, itu seperti ini." Kata _daddy _dengan suara yang sabar. "entah itu oleh orang lain, atau vibrator, kamu tidak diizinkan untuk datang. Atau kamu akan _daddy _hukum."_

Ti-tidak boleh d-datang.

Minseok paham apa yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah _hukum. ayahnya adalah dewa, _dan dia tidak punya tempat untuk menolak hal tersebut. Dia tidak akan bisa, tidak akan sanggup, melawan _daddy_.

Jadi sambil mengejang dan menggigil penuh dengan kenikmatan berdosa, Minseok meraih telpon dan mencoba mengingat-ingat nomor _daddy_nya.

Minseok senang ketika suara _daddy _yang seksi terdengar dari ujung sana.

"_Minseok baby? Sedang apa kamu sekarang?"_

Suara _daddy _sangat lembut. Percayalah, _daddy _diluar ranjang dan didalam ranjang terasa sangat berbeda. _Daddy _orang yang lembut dan mencintai Minseok, dia bahkan memaafkan Minseok walau Minseok tanpa sengaja pipis di celana pertamanya, atau tanpa sengaja mematahkan krayon mahal yang diberikan oleh _daddy. _Yaah, palingan hanya satu dua tamparan di bokong dan satu malam penuh dengan seks panas. Ketika _daddy _diranjang... dia berubah. Seperti seseorang yang haus akan Minseok, haus akan seks dengan _Minseok_.

"_da-daddy," _Minseok yakin dia terisak karena _saking cepatnya vibrator di dalam tubuhnya sekarang. _"_Daddy, _Minseok mau da-datang."

Hening.

"_baby, kamu bermain sendiri?" _dada Minseok berdesir ketakutan dan _excited. _"M-maaf, _daddy,_ Minseok terisak, "Minseok ti-tidak—ngh!—ta-tahan lagi. Aku kangen-daddy, aaaaangh..."

_Hening lagi. "Berapa?" _

_"_ha-hanya vi-vibrator. Le-levelnya se-sembi—lan."

"_Lanjutkan."_

Minseok tidak yakin yang dimaksud dengan _lanjutkan, _tapi Minseok tidak tahan lagi. "Minseok ingin d-datang... Minseok ingin milikmu yang besar ma-masuk ke d-dalam Minseok dan—nggghhhh... mengisi Minseok de-dengan penuh..." Minseok menggigit bibirnya ketika vibrator itu semakin cepat dalam bekerja. "Da-daddy, Minseok b-boleh... datang?"

"_Tidak." _suara daddy terdengar marah_. _"_Tunggu aku disana, oke? kalau kamu datang sebelum Daddy bisa datang..." _Minseok bergidik, tapi tidak menurunkan level vibratornya. "Tapi Minseok sudah capek," komplain Minseok. "Ka-karena tangan Minseok pegal menyentuh penisku, dan, dan rasanya sangat, hmmm..." Minseok mengeluarkan nafas. "Minseok ingin _daddy."_

"Oh sayang, tunggu sampai _daddy _disana, kau akan dapatkan yang kau inginkan." Suara _daddy _nya terdengar dalam dan _guttural, _"Sekarang apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"M- Minseok... sedang tidur diatas kasur dan-ah, ah, ah! Daddy, Minseok tidak sanggup lagi, aku akan-aaaaaanh!" _splurrt. _Cairan opalit itu membasahi perut Minseok dan sebagian sampai di dagu dan bibir Minseok. Lelah menyelimuti tubuh Minseok sesaat setelah dia orgasme. "_Da-daddy..."_

"Kau datang, Minseok?"

Minseok berbalik untuk melihat _daddy_ memandangnya dengan dingin. "Da-daddy, maafkan Minseok…" Minseok menunduk dan bermain dengan jarinya, kebiasaan jelek yang membuatnya mendapatkan dua puluh jam _warning sex _dari daddy-nya. Matanya berair ketakutan. "Kau bermain dengan jarimu lagi, dasar anak nakal." Daddy-nya terdengar tenang, tapi Minseok tahu yang sebenarnya. "Kemari." Daddy duduk di sofa dan menyuruh Minseok duduk di pangkuannya. Minseok berdiri takut-takut, semen belum dia lap dari wajahnya, kakinya juga masih terasa seperti jeli. "Daaaaaaady, _please spare meee..."_ Minseok memberikan ayahnya tatapan paling sedih dan paling manis yang pernah dia keluarkan. Daddy masih tidak bergeming—malah dia kelihatan tambah marah. Minseok menunduk dan menidurkan perutnya diatas pangkuan sang _daddy_, menampilkan punggung dan dua belah bokong mulus dan putih kepada sang _daddy. _

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Minseok." suara _daddy terdengar datar. _Minseok tidak suka.

"Ma-maaf _daddy, _Minseok_ —_aaagh!" Minseok menjerit ketika satu tamparan mengenai kulit bokongnya dan tamparan itu terkirim langsung ke kejantanannya yang masih sensitif. Rasanya sangat luar biasa, seperti dibangunkan lagi dan lagi oleh afrosidiak dalam jumlah besar. "Siapa yang nakal disini, huh?" _daddy _berbisik, menampar bokong Minseok lagi, disusul jeritan kesakitan Minseok. " siapa anak nakal disini?!" tampar. Tampar, tampar. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, penis Minseok sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum _lagi, dan engahan Minseok terdengar erotis. "Kau senang melakukan ini, ya?" ayahnya menggeram menampar bokong Minseok lagi. "Aaaaaangh!" Minseok menjerit nikmat.

"Dasar pembangkang," ayahnya membalikkan Minseok, menampilkan penis Minseok yang sudah menegang. "Lihat." Minseok menjerit penuh kenikmatan ketika sang ayah menggenggam penisnya. Airmata menjatuhi pipi putih Minseok. "Jangan menangis, ini kesalahanmu sendiri." Suara daddi terdengar tebal karena gairah. "Kau bahkan terangsang ketika aku memberimu hukuman. Benar-benar pelacur, Minseok. pelacur yang nakal." Sang daddy berkata sambil menggerakan tangannya, naik dan turun. "Ah... ahng! Daddy, a-aku pelacur mu, mngggh," Minseok mengejang ketika sang ayah menjilat kejantanannya sambil melakukan _hand job _padanya. "Aaaaaaangh, daddy, Minseok c-cinta daddy. Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Minseok hampir datang ketika sesuatu terasa menahan penisnya. Minseok melihat kebawah dan melihat _cock ring _melingkari penisnya. Minseok memandang _daddy-nya—_horor.

"Daddy juga cinta kau. Dan Tenang, Minseok. malam masih panjang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4-1-14 : edited .-.

**Haha. Minseok-centric pertama. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri siapa daddy disini! Kurang puas? Kurang lemon? Kurang asem? Tambahin sendiri lemonnya. Hahahah xDD enggak, bercanda. Tapi serius, kurang hot ya kayaknya? **

**Tapi lain kali niat deh. Huahahaha.**

**Oh, buat yang nunggu Goodbye Summer sama Ending Page… maaaafff L(( aku bakalan coba untuk bikin lanjutan mereka walau lama…**


End file.
